Ilusión
by Lili.PC
Summary: No podria soportar perderte de nuevo, esta noche ya no... Si tu prescencia me hace sentirme viva y tu ausencia me hace sentir morir, ¿por que no regresas a mi vida?, y a casa juntos podriamos ir... Mi primer Sasu&Saku n.n dejen reviews por favor TOT


Hola a todo el mundo n.n bueno pues aqui donde vivo estuvo lloviendo desde la madrugada y pues ahora me levantaron a las frescas 8:00 Am entonces pues me inspire y me puse a escribir esto, me salio cortito pero pues espero que les guste, es un Sasuke&Sakura,

**Disclaimer. **Bueno el anime de naruto no es mio... asi que sigamos con lo del fic XD

**

* * *

**

**¿Ilusión?**

Camino hacia él, con el temor de que se desvaneciera. Él seguía dadole la espalda… hasta la ilusión se rehusaba a darle la cara. Ya solo le faltaba esturar su mano y podría saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Levanto su mano lentamente y al tocarlo… desapareció… Ella ya no pudo mas con ello, la venció, se dejo caer al suelo llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel con ella¿Por que se lo volvían a quitar? Y siguió llorando, hasta que pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas… ¿Qué más le quedaba? Tenia que regresar a su casa y pretender que ya no lo extrañaba, que ya no pensaba en el, que ya no lo amaba… Tendría que volver a fingir algunas sonrisas, y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero… ella no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, no quería volver a sentirse muerta en vida… de nuevo… ¿Qué mas le quedaba?... Y así resignada se puso de pie, dispuesta a regresar a casa y a lo que esta significaba para ella. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió por que ahí detrás de ella, estaba el objeto de su afecto, el causante de su llanto y sufrimiento, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí mirándola con sus ojos siempre indescifrables. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí viéndola llorar desconsolada¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado viendo como ella buscaba la fuerza para ponerse de pie y regresar a su villa? Pero la pregunta que mas preocupada a la joven era ¿Será de nuevo una ilusión? Ella no lo soportaría otra vez, por lo menos no en esa misma noche, ya había tenido suficiente ese día. Pero algo había en el que le hacia creer que esta vez si era real, sus rasgos eran demasiado perfectos para tratarse de una simple ilusión. Y de pronto resonó una voz en la soledad y vació en el que ella se encontraba, una voz que ella conocía muy bien…

- Sakura… ¿Terminaste? –

Tenia una revolución dentro de ella en esos momentos, se sentía feliz, impactada, confundida y todo eso dio paso a la ira, la decepción y la tristeza, lo único que nunca desapareció fue la confusión, pero todos aquellos sentimientos apuntaban a lo mismo… El sentimiento de que… estaba viva de nuevo. Después de poner en orden sus ideas volvió a encararlo, el seguía esperando una respuesta pacientemente… al parecer su preguntada había sido importante por que Sasuke en realidad esperaba una respuesta… algo muy dentro de ella le decía que tenia que contestar correctamente o lo perdería de nuevo…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Por fin podía decir algo coherente

- ¿Terminaste? – Volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de voz

- ¿De que hablas? – Ella no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo una conversación sin sentido como esta, cuando llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse, lo que ella quería decir y hacer en el momento del reencuentro no tenia cabida en esa conversación aparentemente sin sentido.

- ¿Terminaste ya lo que estabas haciendo? - ¿Por que sasuke no era normal¿Le estaba preguntando si ya había terminado de llorar?

- Si, ya termine – Supuso que dadas las circunstancias, esa era la respuesta que él esperaba.

- Bien, entonces vamonos, estamos empapados –

Pero… ¿Qué demonios pasa con él¿Acaso iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado¿Cómo si todo lo anterior fuera de lo mas normal? Y a todo esto… ¿Porque empapados? En eso se dio cuenta de que era cierto, estaba completamente mojada, probablemente había empezado a llover cuando estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Volteo al cielo y se mojo nuevamente su cara limpiando sus lágrimas y reemplazándolas con gotas de lluvia. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros pero… ¿Qué más daba¿Qué importaba si se caía el cielo en ese momento? Ahora ella ya estaba con Sasuke.

El se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido para ella.

- Apresúrate – Dijo sasuke y ella corrió para alcanzarlo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, que no sabia por donde empezar, así que pregunto la que mas le afectaba en ese momento.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿A dónde vamos? – Era lo mas lógico que podía preguntar en ese momento.

- A casa – Respondió el simplemente. Ella sabia que ese camino definitivamente no llevaba a su casa, ni si quiera la llevaba a konoha, pero de nuevo… ¿importaba? … no realmente… ella iba caminando junto a sasuke, a un lugar que los dos juntos podían llamar hogar, para ella, eso era suficiente. No sabia que iba a pasar, ni cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones que tenia sasuke con ella, no sabia nada del pasado de él, ni de el futuro que le esperaba junto al mismo, pero mientras seguían caminando sintió un brazo tan o mas frió y mojado que su misma piel pasar a través de su espalda y apoderarse de su cintura en un tierno abrazo y eso para ella y por el momento… era suficiente. Y así siguieron los dos caminando y pensando en tantas cosas que tal vez el día de mañana serian esenciales, pero por el momento no importaban.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado, y bueno cada quien lo interpreta como quiera, la pregunta de sasuke puede ser interpretada de diferentes formas, hasta sus actitudes, tambien el por que sakura prefirio no preguntar si sentia algo por ella... les digo todo es cuestion de interpretacion, bueno es mi primer fanfic de naruto eh estado trabajando en otro pero no me decido a subirlo XD es tambien Sasuke&Sakura pero bueno a ver que pasa... Si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias constructivas n.nU por favor dejenme un review bueno byeee nn 


End file.
